Amour, passion, et revanche
by Lyly2003
Summary: Elisabetta Salvatore est un vampire, mais pas un vampire comme les autre, elle est mi-sorcière et mi-vampire. Depuis 146 ans, elle attends l'occasion parfaite de se venger de ses deux frères. Elena se trouve être le moyen parfait pour elle de le faire. Hiatus !
1. Prologue

**Avertissement: Les noms de tous les personnages ainsi que les personnages sont la propriété de la CW, L.J Smith, Kevin Williamson et Julie Plec. Je ne détiens pas de droits ni d'autorisation.**

Cher journal,

Je m'appelle Elisabetta Salvatore.

Mais mes amis m'appellent Betty. Sauf que, justement, je n'aie pas d'amis. _Personne._ Avant, quand j'étais encore humaine c'est en tout cas ainsi qu'on m'appelait, mais je ne le suis plus. Donc, il n'y as plus personne pour m'appeler ainsi. Je me souviens que mes deux frères, Damon et Stefan, m'appelait ainsi, avant, quand nous étions humains. Mais je préfère ne plus y penser.

Désormais, cette époque est révolue. D'ailleurs, je m'étonne de ne pas les avoir déjà tuer. J'ai eu beaucoup de chances de le faire, et je suis largement plus forte qu'eux. En fait, je ne suis pas n'importe quel vampire, je suis mi-vampire et mi-sorcière. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment. Je suppose que c'est un des mystères de l'Univers.

Je ne me plains pas de ma condition. En fait, j'en suis même heureuse. C'est même moi qui ait décidé de me transformer en vampire, même si je savais que en faisant ça j'allais perdre mes pouvoirs (ou en tout cas c'est ce que je croyais). Et il y avait une très bonne raison à cela : je voulais la vengeance.

Après ce que Damon et Stefan m'ont fait, je voulais à tout prix me venger. Je ne voulais pas les tuer. Non, ça aurait était trop facile de faire ça, et eux ils méritaient de souffrir. Je voulais simplement les faire souffrir. Pour ça, je n'aie pas hésité une seule seconde à mettre fin à mes jours si ça voulait dire me venger.

Je ne me plains pas de ma vie, d'ailleurs. En étant que vampire, j'ai jouît des plaisirs de la luxure et du sang, et j'ai _ador__é_ ça. Mais ce que j'ai adoré encore plus, c'est voir Stefan et Damon se déchirés années après années.

Bien que je sache que je ne les aie pas toujours détestés, j'ai l'impression que c'est le cas. Mais qui pourrait me le reprocher après ce qu'ils m'ont faits ? Après ce qu'ils ont laissé me faire par ces gens ?

Quelque fois que je me surprend a y pensé, je me sens tellement en colère, ma rage atteint de tels niveaux exponentiel, que j'ai l'impression d'être prête à exploser a tout moment.

J'ai juré de me venger. Toutefois, pour moi la vengeance n'est un plat qui se mange froid, c'est un plat qui se mange glacé.

J'ai attendu 146 ans dans l'espoir qu'un jour je trouve le moyen idéal que les faire souffrir. Et je l'aie trouvé. Cette chère Elena Gilbert ne verra rien venir. Et mes frères non plus.

Mais une chose est sûre, ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait. J'en fais la promesse.

Maintenant que j'ai trouvé un moyen de me venger, rien ni personne ne m'arrêtera.

Comme je le disais, je m'appelle Elisabetta Salvatore. Je suis un vampire. Et voici mon histoire.

**J'ai déjà posté un fic comme celle-ci, avec un OC, une petite sœur de Stefan et Damon, mais je ne la trouver pas assez bien, donc j'ai décidé de supprimer l'histoire. Cependant, je pense que celle-ci est beaucoup mieux. J'ai de grands projets pour cette fic. Et je serais enchanté de continuer. Si ça vous a intéressé. Envoyez-moi des review et des alertes, ça fait toujours plaisir comme ont dit.**

**Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Merci a tous pour les reviews et les alertes, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir.**

**Et Loulou je n'aie pas prit mal ce que m'as dit, au contraire je suis heureuse qu'on m'envoie des critiques honnêtes. Si j'ai eu envie de faire de la petite sœur de Stefan et Damon une hybride mi-sorcière mi-vampire c'est parce que j'avais déjà lu des autres fics que j'avais beaucoup aimé avec un personnage vampire-sorcière. Si ça peux te rassurer je vais essayer de ne pas la faire tomber dans le personnage de Marie-Sue.**

**Voilà, alors maintenant le deuxième chapitre !**

Elisabetta regarda fixement la façade du lycée Mystic Falls High School en roulant des yeux. C'était donc ici que Stefan passer toutes ses journées ? Dans ce lycée publique offrant un enseignement médiocre par des professeurs alcoolique qui n'avait même pas la décence de faire semblant d'être intéresser par leur cours, a des élevés qui n'était pas intéresser par autre chose que par leur petits drame minables.

Elle ne compter pas s'attardait dans cet endroit. Elle n'était pas dépourvue de culture. Elle apprécier grandement la musique, l'art, la science et tout les grandes avancer historique qu'elle avait vu naître au fil des années, mais elle n'avait tout simplement pas envie de revivre une autre seconde. La première fois lui avait suffit. Bien que, techniquement elle ne l'avait pas entièrement terminer, puise qu'elle avait était obliger de quitter la ville...

Flashback, Mystic Falls 1864

_« Mais père, je vous jure que c'est vrai ! » sanglota Elisabetta en suppliant son père de la croire quand elle affirmer que Katherine Pierce était un vampire._

_« Je te prie de ne pas me parler sur ce ton, jeune fille ! Ce n'est pas distinguer et ça ne convient certainement pas au rang de notre famille ! »_

_« Je suis sincèrement désolé, mon père. » murmura-t-elle en sentant la honte s'infiltrer dans tous les pores de sa peau pour avoir pu manquer de respect à son père._

_Il avait toujours était sévère quant a l'éducation de ses enfants, particulièrement dans la sienne, mais elle savait que leur père les aimer profondément a Stefan, Damon, et a elle._

_Le regard de son père s'adoucit quelque peu et il tendit un mouchoir de soie à sa fille pour qu'elle puisse essuyer ses larmes._

_« Mon enfant, » reprit Giuseppe Salvatore. « Tes frères m'ont déjà fait part de leur inquiétude à ton sujet. Il est clair que tu éprouve de la jalousie envers Mademoiselle Pierce. »_

_Elisabetta ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, pour lui dire que Katherine Pierce manipuler ses frères et qu'elle les obliger à dire ce qu'elle voulait qui soit dit mais elle fut a nouveau arrêter par son père._

_« Ceci est intolérable ! Mademoiselle Pierce a était victime d'une terrible tragédie il y a peu ; ses parents ont péri lors d'un terrible incendie a Atlanta, et... »_

_« Et justement ! Qu'en sait-on de cet incendie, hein ? Beaucoup de gens sont morts durant le siège du général Sherman, cette famille qui est morte aurait pu être une tout autre famille. »_

_« Quand bien même ce serait le cas. Quelles preuves apportes-tu pour affirmer que Katherine Pierce est un vampire ? Elle sort au soleil, elle mange la même nourriture que nous et je l'ait vu à de nombreuses fois s'approcher des crucifix à la messe. »_

_Elisabetta ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux à sa dernière remarque. Pourquoi diable un vampire craindrait-il les crucifix ? Si seulement il suffisait de brandir un crucifix pour faire fuir un vampire. _

_Elle aurait voulu dire à son père la vraie raison pour laquelle elle accuser Katherine Pierce. Elle voulait lui dire que dés qu'elle avait touché Katherine elle avait sentit la mort et quelle était maintenant sûr que Katherine était un vampire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Sinon il faudrait qu'elle avoue être une sorcière a son père, et le connaissant il la conduirait lui-même au bûché._

_« As-tu seulement une preuve de ce que tu avance ? »_

_« S'il vous plaît, mon père. » le supplia-t-elle en le regardant. _

_Son père passa une main sur son visage en secouant la tête._

_« Elisabetta... » soupira son père d'un ton exaspérer._

_« Il faut que vous me croyez. » insista-t-elle en le retenant alors qu'il sortait._

_Elle savait que son geste était déplacé envers son père, mais le peur que cette Katherine Pierce puisse faire du mal à ses frères prit le dessus sur tout._

_« Il faut que vous me croyez. » répéta-t-elle fortement en le perçant de son regard bleu cobalt maintenant glacial et déterminer._

_« Alfred ! » cria Giuseppe en faisant venir leur domestique._

_« Oui, monsieur ? » s'enquérait celui-ci en apparaissant dans la pièce._

_« Faite venir mes deux fils sur le champ. » ordonna Giuseppe en reprenant place sur son fauteuil._

_Stefan et Damon apparurent quelque minutes plus tard et Elisabetta ferma les yeux en sachant ce qui aller suivre, son père aller les questionner pour savoir si il avait remarqué un comportement suspect chez Katherine Pierce et ils allaient la défendre bec et ongles._

_Ce fut effectivement ce qui se passa._

_« Père, vous ne croyez tout de même pas les insanités de notre chère enfant ! » attaqua Damon dès que leur père eu finit d'expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles ils les avaient fait venir lui et Stefan._

_« Je ne suis plus une enfant, Damon ! J'ai dix-sept ans ! » rétorqua-t-elle en le fusillant du regard._

_Elle aimer es deux frères d'un immense amour qu'elle leur donner a part égale, néanmoins elle devait bien avouer être plus en colère contre Damon que contre Stefan. Stefan ne contrôler rien de ce qu'il lui arriver. Il était complètement sous l'hypnose de Katherine Pierce, mais Damon, lui, il connaissait la vérité et il fermer volontairement les yeux sur tous ces meurtres et tous ces cadavres vidés de leur sang._

_« Ta sœur est peut-être plus jeune que toi, Damon, mais elle n'est pas stupide. Et je ne pense pas non plus qu'elle soit jalouse de Mademoiselle Pierce. »_

_Elisabetta lança un regard interloquer sur son père, surprise qu'il prenne sa défense._

_« Vous avez raison, Père. Elle n'invente pas d'histoires par stupidité ou par jalousie, » cracha Damon, jetant un regard haineux sur sa sœur avant de poursuivre. « Mais parce qu'elle est posséder du démon. C'est une sorcière. »_

_« Damon. » souffla-t-elle, a court de mots._

_Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles, elle ne pouvait pas croire que son frère venait de trahir le secret qu'elle lui avait confié tant d'années auparavant. Elle crut voir dans son regard de la culpabilité mais il détourna vite son regard du sien._

_« Ce que tu dit est absurde ! » rugit son père, attrapant Damon par sa chemise._

_« Stefan ? » grommela celui-ci, lui demandant manifestement son soutient _

_Stefan sembler toujours indécis, mais Elisabetta ne l'était pas. Elle savait que Stefan se rangerait du côté de Damon. Elle savait que son frère n'hésiterait pas longtemps avant de trahir son secret et sa confiance. Et il le ferait pour Damon. _

_Au fond, elle n'était pas surprise. Pas vraiment en tout cas. Ses frères avaient toujours partagé une relation fusionnelle. Elle n'avait que neuf mois de plus que Stefan et pourtant celui-ci avait toujours était plus attacher a Damon qu'a elle. Quand ils jouaient dans le jardin, enfants, Damon avait quatre ans et Stefan en avait deux, mais néanmoins ils s'entendaient très bien ensemble, et quand Elisabetta, qui n'avait qu'un an, venait se joindre a eux ils soupiraient en lui disait qu'elle était trop jeune pour jouer avec eux._

_Bien sûr, ils avaient toujours étaient de bons frères pour elle, ils avaient toujours étaient là quand elle faisait des cauchemars la nuit, ils l'avaient prit dans leur bras en lui disant que tout irait bien quand elle avait commencer a développer ses pouvoirs __et ils l'avaient aussi toujours défendu quand elle en avait eu besoin. __Mais il avait aussi toujours était clair qu'elle était et serait toujours placer deuxième après Stefan pour Damon, et qu'elle serait toujours placer deuxième après Damon pour Stefan. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de les aimaient, au contraire, elle avait aimaient de tout son être tous les deux, et elle les aimer encore ses deux frères plus que tout. C'était bien pour cela qu'elle s'acharner à essayer de leur faire comprendre ce que Katherine Pierce était en réalité._

_Mais comme elle l'avait déjà dit, elle savait que Stefan se rangerait du côté de Damon. Il le faisait toujours._

_« Ce que dit Damon est vrai. » déclara Stefan d'une voix claire, sans toutefois la regarder. __« _J'ai déjà vu Elisabetta pratiquer la sorcellerie. Je m'excuse de ne pas vous en avoir fait part avant, Père. »

_Il fit une courte révérence et quitta la salle, accompagné par Damon._

_Quand son père tourna à nouveau vers elle, elle su que quoi qu'elle dise il ne l'écouterait pas : Stefan lui avait dit qu'Elisabetta était une sorcière, donc en toute logique ce que Stefan lui avait dit était vrai._

_Il en était toujours aller ainsi. Elle avait toujours était placer deuxième : son père ne la détester pas comme il détester Damon, mais il ne l'aimer pas non plus comme il aimer Stefan. Et pourtant ça ne l'avait jamais déranger, il en était toujours allé ainsi alors elle s'y était vite fait._

_« Je vais t'envoyer dans un couvent, à Naples. » annonça son père sans la regarder. « Puisse Dieu sauver ton âme. »_

_Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, pour lui dire qu'elle était toujours la même, qu'elle était toujours sa fille, mais une main forte vint s'abattre sur son visage avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit._

_« Part ! Je ne veux plus te voir, suppôt de Satan ! »_

_Elle était encore a terre quand elle toucha sa joue ensanglanté, trop hébéter pour comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver au juste._

_Trois heures plus tard elle partait pour un couvent à Naples. Elle n'avait plus revu Damon ou Stefan depuis la confrontation avec leur père et alors qu'elle se trouver devant leur manoir elle espérer encore qu'ils viennes pour la voir. Mais personne ne vint, et elle partit, cependant alors qu'elle partait, elle se promit de revenir pour les sauver de cette infâme Katherine Pierce._

Fin du flashback

Elisabetta eu un rire amer en se souvenant de la promesse stupide qu'elle s'était faite en partant pour ce couvent a Naples. Pourquoi diable s'était-elle promit de revenir pour sauver des frères qui l'avait déjà trahit ? N'aurait-elle pas pu partir tout simplement ? N'aurait-elle pas pu comprendre que cette première trahison n'était rien d'autre que le commencement d'une longue liste d'autres trahisons autrement plus graves ? Est-ce que la bêtise avait était un caractère inhérent chez elle ? Est-ce qu'elle était à blâmer pour n'être pas partit quand elle l'aurait dû ?

Elle sortit de sa Porsche noir et avança résolument vers le lycée Mystic Falls High School.

Non, ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle avant certes était stupide de revenir pour tenter de sauver ses frères après leur trahison, mais la faute leur revenait a _eux_ pour lui avoir fait ce qu'il lui avait fait ensuite.

Elena Gilbert allé mourir. Et Stefan et Damon Salvatore aller souffrir. Mais surtout... Ils allaient payer.

**J'avais prévu de mettre plus d'actions dans ce chapitre avec une confrontation entre Elisabetta et Elena mais j'ai pensé que ça serait bien de d'abords mettre un flashback histoire de donner quelques éléments nécessaires pour comprendre sa haine envers ses frères.**


End file.
